Trizas
by ShadoShiro
Summary: Lenka, Len y Rin son hermanos. Rin fue abandonada en un orfanato cuando nació. Len y Lenka vivieron sumergidos en la pobreza. Lenka sabe de la existencia de Rin, Len no. Lenka busca reencontrarse con Rin, por eso, se une a las monjas del convento en donde está su hermana,sin saber que Len, disfrazado de una chica monja, le sigue. Allí Len conoce el amor en la persona menos indicada
1. Chapter 1

_Negación de los derechos de autor:_ Vocaloid no me pertenece, le pertence a Y _amaha Corporation_ y a _Cripton Future Media_ , también a _Internet C.O_ y otros más que ahora mismo olvidé. Tampoco me pertenece la imagen que ponga de portada, pues no soy muy buena dibujando y pintando con computadora. Créditos a ellos. A mí sólo me va la historia.

* * *

.

 _27 de diciembre, 1781_

El nacimiento de esa inesperada criaturita había traído desgracia a los pobres progenitores de la hambrienta familia en la que tuvo el infortunio de nacer. Esta familia era mantenida esencialmente por el padre, que no era más que un simple obrero mal pagado, de una madre ilusa que mantenía como podía su casa que estaba a un pequeño movimiento brusco de un derrumbe, de una linda niña de cabellos rizados y rubios, además de unos bellos ojos azules, que permanecía concentrada y algo atraída por la labor de parto que acababa de hacer su madre en su cama, bueno, la cama de todos en la familia. Ella se llamaba Lenka, y tenía cuatro años. Mientras su pequeño hermanito Len, que cumplía a las siete de la tarde de ese día, un año, miraba igual de sorprendido a su madre, pero más a la cosa roja que lloraba y su movía lentamente. Esa diminuta cosa roja (algo morada también) era claramente un bebé recién nacido, pero el pequeño Len no era consciente de ello. Ahora, ¿qué problema habría entonces? Claro está, la familia ya no tenía recursos para uno más, el bebé no podría quedarse allí. La madre intentó mirar con deprecio al bebé que tenía en brazos, sólo para hacerse una idea, pero este, al abrir sus profundos y alegres ojos azules, que seguían la serie de la madre, Lenka y Len, dejó impactada a su progenitora, era mucho el apego que tenía con el ser de hace tres minutos nacido.

— Rin, llamémosle Rin. — Dijo la mujer sonriendo, y tomando sus manitas, jugueteando con la atolondrada pequeña. El bebé no dejaba de mirarle, asombrada por descubrir tanto en tan poco tiempo.

— Mujer… ya está, no podemos tenerla, suéltala…, no te encariñes con ella. — Dijo el padre en tono firme, aun notando como los lazos sanguíneos entre él y la nena eran fuertes, sentía ganas de protegerla y abrazarla, pero debía ser fuerte. No quería que todos sus hijos murieran de hambre si podía solo sacrificar a una. Entonces, se la arrebató a la madre, sin mucho esfuerzo. Pero comenzó a titubear con tan solo tenerla en brazos, por lo que, en un acto reflejo, se lo otorgó a Lenka. La niña no tuvo problemas en sostenerla, era muy ligera. Le miró y le sonrió, siendo correspondida por la bebé, que después de dar su primera y débil sonrisa, comenzó a dormirse en brazos de su hermana mayor. Lenka comenzó a mecerla, mientras tarareaba una linda canción de cuna. Comenzaba a sentir con fuerza la ternura que emanaba esa infanta.

— Lenka, ve a darle un baño. — dijo el padre pretendientemente frío.

— Pero está durmiendo… — protestó la casi siempre obediente Lenka.

— Pues la despiertas y la bañas. — respondió con una simpleza absurda.

Lenka la llevó con pasos lentos y atentos a otro lado de la habitación, tratando de no moverse mucho para no molestarla, y sirvió agua de una vasija cuando logró liberarse de una mano. El agua estaba algo tibia, pues era un día cálido de invierno aquel. Lenka esperó un momento a que se calentara un poco más el agua, y luego comenzó a despertarla, de una forma muy suave y maternal para una niña de cuatro años. La nena despertó sin hacer gran escándalo, pues este vino cuando tocó su piernecita el agua. Gritó y lloró ante el miedo de algo tremendamente desconocido y frío, algo que por primera vez sentía.

— Lo siento mucho, Rin. Mejor no te meteré al agua. — arrancó de sus ropas ya rotas un pedazo de tela, y éste lo sumergió en agua, luego comenzó a limpiar de poco en poco el cuerpo de Rin, y luego enjuagaba la sangre en el jarrón.

Len, quien jugaba con su padre, fue atraído por el llanto de la "cosa", y a gatas se acercó a sus hermanas. Rin era muy bonita sin tanta sangre, y Len pudo identificarla como ser humano al verla, luego como alguien en sus condiciones, similar en edad y tamaño (en comparación a Lenka y sus padres). Lenka arrancó otra parte de su prenda y comenzó a secarla, luego tomó el pañal de muda de Len y le cubrió. Rin olía a ese delicioso aroma de bebé, y Lenka no pretendía desprenderse de ella.

Todo fue muy rápido. El padre tomó con rapidez al bebé y lo metió en la cesta para la comida, luego escapó corriendo, dejando el llanto del bebé inundar todo el lugar. Lenka estaba atónita, y al comprender la situación, comenzó a llorar, presentía que no volvería a casa, que no volvería a verla, y estaba lejos de equivocarse.

Desde que comenzó a salir sola, llevaba a pequeño Len consigo, se dirigían como varios niños a la casa del señor Pierre, él les enseñaba cosas como la suma, la resta, el aprender a escribir y cosas similares, era increíble que Len con tres años ya supiera escribir su nombre. Le llamaban casi un prodigio, pues en esos tiempos era muy poco común que un niño pudiese hacer eso. El caso es que cada vez que iban donde el señor Pierre, pasaban por una iglesia no muy grande, en la cual Lenka sospechaba, se encontraba su hermana. Sus sospechas eran fundamentadas por la conversación de sus padres. Aquel "La vi en la iglesia, está grande" le llenó de esperanzas. No podía olvidar a su hermana, pues cada vez que pasaba por la capilla, la recordaba. Y esa secuencia se volvió común por años. Lenka siempre se decía a si misma:

"— Algún día volveré a verla."

Ése era su consuelo, aquello que mantenía ese vacío en su alma pero le hacía menos doloroso. Cada vez que veía a Len, recordaba al pequeño ser que tuvo en manos. No sabía si realmente tendrían algún mínimo parecido, pero eso era lo que sentía. Tampoco quiso decirle la existencia de esa niña a Len, aunque se lo cuestionó varias veces, concluyó que algún día le contaría, cuando volviera a verla. Ansiaba el día en que los tres hermanos pudieran estar juntos.

Llegó el tiempo en el que Lenka cumplió los diez años, sus padres le negaron ya ir a ver a Pierre, decían que el saber cómo leer un cartel o sumar no le servía de nada, que tenía que aportar a la casa, ya que cada vez los niños estaban más grandes y comían más. Lenka siempre era muy obediente, y, cuando tenía tiempo, iba junto a Len a ver a Pierre, y a los amigos que habían hecho allí.

Len no era muy de hacer amigos, los niños que aprendían de Pierre le envidiaban por su brillante cerebro. Era muy listo, a sus seis años leía casi fluido y sabía restar y sumar números de dos cifras. Eso era algo que la media de cuarenta años de su pueblo no sabía. Esa misma envidia había hecho de Len alguien orgulloso y levemente engreído, pero se contenía ya que pensaba en Lenka, y todos los valores que le había enseñado. Lenka era una niña sumamente madura y lista para su edad, era mucho más razonable que sus mismos padres, la verdad, los tres hermanos poseían una mente privilegiada a su manera. Lenka ya no podía visitar a Pierre, no tenía tiempo con tanto trabajo. Pero siempre sonreía frente a su hermanito, se preocupaba de que él no dejara de visitar a Pierre, por eso, esa tarde había decidido hablar con él.

— Len, debes de prometerme que no dejarás de dar una vuelta por las casa del señor Pierre. Eres un niño muy listo, quiero que tengas mucho conocimiento en tu cabeza y Pierre nos ayuda con eso. — Le miró a los ojos, y habló con su voz algo grave, Len asintió.

— Te lo prometo, me gusta ir allí.

Pero el tiempo pasó y, aunque Len era un chico letrado e instruido, sus padres no pensaron en eso, sólo que necesitaban más dinero, fue entonces, cuanto Len tenía diez años, que le forzaron a trabajar. Pasó una semana en la cual Len lavaba como podía los trastos de los vecinos que podían pagar por ese servicio, entonces, Lenka no pudo soportar más, con catorce años veía como su hermanito estaba derrochando sus oportunidades por culpa de sus egoístas padres. Se opuso terminantemente a que él trabajara, y decidió hablar con sus padres. Fue una charla intensa, pero a ellos no les importaba quien trabajara y quien no, ellos sólo querían un dineral impuesto, un ingreso en especial y punto. Entonces Lenka, con determinación, prometió trabajar por los dos.

Len ya destacaba por su saber superior al resto, tenía un brillante porvenir… a cuestas de su hermana. Ella era la que le daba todo, y Len estaba tan concentrado en leer cualquier libro que consiguiese que no lograba ver y valorizar todo su esfuerzo, pero a Lenka eso no le importaba. El problema es que su amor incondicional era muy fuerte, no le importaba trabajar de sol a sol y tener apenas un pan y algo de agua como fuente de energía. No dormía ni se divertía, no tenía amigos y el único hombre de su vida era su hermano. Éste tardo en notar todo lo que pasaba, pero cuando lo hizo, insistió fuertemente en trabajar para contribuir a la casa. Lenka acordó con ello en cuanto él no dejara de aprender y cultivarse. Pero Len no era bueno trabajando a mano, él no servía para eso, y no porque no quisiera, sino que era tan torpe que más ganancia para la familia, producía pérdida. Lenka no podía contar con él, y sólo seguía sobre-esforzándose.

Entonces llegó el momento; Lenka no llegaba a aplicarse tanto como antes, caía al cargar sacos, le costaba levantar cosas, se le dificultaba respirar y perdía el poco apetito que tenía. Ya no tenía el vigor de antes, pero hizo caso omiso a todo ello, no le importaba, sólo quería que nada le faltase a su hermano, que su futuro fuera exitoso, que sus hijos nunca pasaran hambre ni les faltara nada, que tuviera una buena esposa y una familia feliz. Que rompiera la cadena de pobreza y mediocridad que atormentaba a su familia por años, si es que eso era posible. La verdad, eso era algo que había sacado del pensamiento revolucionario de su padre, la mayoría (y ya no tan mayoría) pensaban solamente que una persona que nace pobre, muere pobre, y de la misma forma sus hijos, pero ellos no creían eso. Len tendría una vida exitosa, se lo había prometido.

Pero, sentía de a poco que ya no podía con todo lo que cargaba, y supo para sus adentros, que no le quedaba mucho de vida. Sentía que la vida se le escapaba de las manos. Padecía anemia, y aunque no tuviese idea de qué era eso, ese sería el motivo por el que su vida había sido condenada a acabar. Sabía que se estaba muriendo, pero no podía dejar a la suerte a su hermano, no lograría alimentarse por sí mismo con su infructuoso trabajo. Entonces esperó y esperó, y siguió trabajando con todas sus fuerzas, ya casi resignada a la idea de poder volver a su hermana Rin, aquella la cual solo vio una vez, aquella de la cual no tiene recuerdo más que una ilusión. Hasta en su letargo, llegó a dudar de su existencia. Pues, ¿cómo podía saber que seguía viva? ¿O si querría verla?

En esos tiempos Len consiguió un empleo bueno para él, tenía que escribir un pequeño texto en la zona menos popular de una revista, un cuento, una fábula, o una leyenda interesante, y, si es que esta parte del diario aumentaba en popularidad, podría tener un trabajo permanente, y bien pagado. Algo con lo que podría mantener a toda su familia sin esfuerzo. Estaba claro que Len aceptaría el trabajo, sus ojos centelleaban al escuchar la propuesta. Con eso, Lenka sabía que había cumplido con su labor, se sentía relajada, había cumplido su motivo en este mundo. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba. Ahora, su deseo era poder ver una vez más a Rin, su hermana perdida, sabía dónde estaba, y no perdería la oportunidad antes de morir.

Esa misma noche se escabulló del semi-derrocado hogar, tomó en una pequeña bolsa sus pocas pertenencias y escapó del lugar. Dejando una expresiva carta, algo corta, la verdad. Esta decía así:

" _Querido Hermano:_

 _Me he marchado a un lugar no muy lejano. Sé que ahora puedes estar sin mí, has llegado alto. Más alto que nuestros padres y nuestros abuelos. Espero que tengas una buena vida, sigue esforzándote. Sé feliz. No creas que no volverás a verme, no pienso alejarme mucho. Estaré en el convento, pregunta por mí si tienes tiempo para visitarme._

 _Las mejores de las suertes: Lenka._

 _P.D: Discúlpame por todas las faltas ortográficas que pueda tener mi carta. Sabes que no sé mucho. ¡Te quiero! "_

La verdad, ella sabía que no podrían tener visita. Pero, dado a que se estaba muriendo, prefería que Len nunca le viera desfallecer, y que le olvidase como un buen recuerdo.

"— ¡Por fin te veré, hermana! ¡Dios, deséame suerte!"

* * *

 _Notas Finales:_ ¡Nueva historiaaaaa! Seeeh, espero que les guste ^^.

Lenka no es muy protagonista de la historia, como parece por el prólogo, es sólo por este capítulo, aunque sí, será el tercer personaje más importante.

Esto es un RinLen, ok, no pienso aun escribir otra cosa. Y si, es incesto, no twincest, no son gemelos, aunque sean idénticos de todas formas w

Los padres de estas preciosuras merecen morir, son de lo peor. Y yo soy de lo peor también :v

Los caps no serán muchos, creo yo, y no tendrán una cantidad de números definida. Pues de que suba tanto un capítulo de seiscientas palabras, como que suba uno de cinco mil, depende de mi ánimo y si quiero dejar en suspenso algo.

Me caracterizo por no haber terminado nunca una historia aparte de los One-Shots, pues, creo que esta sí estará terminada, ya que tengo, por primera vez, el final planeado :D Aunque de seguro lo cambiaré...

Como Lenka, me disculpo por las faltas ortograficas y de redacción que tenga, soy una joven e inocente niña que no sabe mucho del mundo, y puedo fallar T^T Aunque intento con las mejores de las intenciones no hacerlo.

Quiero saber si tengo algo de aprovación, aunque más que eso, sólo es manía mía; Rewiews, sí, Rewiews y follows y favs, ya que estamos. Okno. No forzaré a nadie, pero es que es genial recibirlos, se siente muy cool. Así que si quieren... ok ya, paro.

Espero, en verdad espero que les guste. ¡Los quiero! (al menos que me desagrade alguno de ustedes, de todas formas, lo dudo.) ¡Bye!


	2. Cumpleaños

_**Aclaraciones Iniciales:**_ _Primero, este es el primer capítulo de este fic. Puede que los personajes tengan una personalidad poco común en comparación a la que hay en el resto de las historias, esto es, porque no pensé en los personajes para la historia, sino que hice la historia y después le asigné un vocaloid a cada personaje. Aun así, no creo que la diferencia resulte molesta. Segundo, en el texto se menciona a una máquina de escribir, quiero aclarar que en 1714 ya había un prototipo de máquina de escribir, así que, es posible que exista en la fecha representada en la historia. Tercero, me disculpo porque la manera de expresarse que tienen los personajes es más bien moderna y poco representa lo puritana y formal que debería de ser en esos tiempos, en especial si el personaje es una monja. Y por último, advierto que en este fic habrá incesto, y si por algún motivo prefieres no leer cosas con ese contenido, por favor, lee otro fic que no tenga incesto. Hay muchos que pueden gustarte ^^_

 _Sin más, doy inicio al capítulo._

 _ **Rin.**_

Siendo justamente hoy el día de mi cumpleaños, cumpliré catorce. Yuzuki, Mayu y Aria de seguro están preparándome algo, pero he de fingir que no tengo idea de cualquier cosa. Yuzuki tiene un pelo muy bonito, pero suele cubrirlo totalmente. Es de un tono lila, es brillante y liso. Su personalidad es muy… madura, suele siempre estar calmada, y puede hablar con los adultos con facilidad. Es muy recatada, pero distraída, nunca le he visto particularmente interesada en algo. Aria es algo parecida, tiene una relación muy rara con Yuzuki, es como si entre sus miradas caídas hubiera una especie de conexión que solo las chicas como ellas pueden captar. Aria, o IA para las amigas, es una chica comúnmente igual de callada (Já, ni yo me creo eso), le gusta leer bastante y criticar a sus personajes, es del extraño tipo de gente que busca ser tajantemente sincera con todo, hasta con ella misma. Lleva su pelo oculto en muchas trenzas que hace con una paciencia tremenda, cosa que yo, por ejemplo, no tengo. Por eso mismo, y también porque no quiero parecer ni levemente libertina, es que mi cabello está tan corto como a unos tres centímetros arriba del hombro. Mi pelo no es feo ni nada por el estilo, sólo que no soporto la idea de tener la responsabilidad de cuidarlo si puedo evitarlo. ¡Ah, sí! También está Mayu, es la que "Más ama a Dios" por así decirlo, es una fanática religiosa. Es la menos cuerda del grupo y siempre que saca una facción distinta a la neutral inexpresiva, da miedo… pero uno termina acostumbrándose. Las quiero a todas, sean como sean.

Mayu es mi mejor amiga, como son Aria y Yukari, Mayu es la más rara, pero también la más divertida de todas, o al menos para mí. Ocupa unos vestidos pomposos y algo cortos, son muy lindos, pero yo no podría ocupar alguno sin morir de vergüenza, además que no me arriesgaría a algún sermón de la Madre Superiora.

Y bueno… yo… soy la "normal", bueno, no soy normal en comparación a cualquier otra hermana, pero soy la más normal de mi grupo. Soy la que sonrío sin asombrar a asustar a nadie. Me gusta leer demasiado, sí, tanto como para no haber día donde no me amanezca leyendo cualquier cosa, simplemente no puedo soportar pensar en algo que no sea libros. No me gusta la realidad, tan simple como eso. Me gusta cocinar, aunque la experta en ello siempre ha sido Yuzuki, todo mundo ama probar su comida.

Todas nosotras participamos en el coro de la iglesia, pero, sinceramente, soy la que menos es de agrado para Hatsune-san. Hatsune-san es un ángel terrenal, es muy buena chica y su voz es muy dulce. Pero, desgraciadamente, mi voz tiene una potencia no muy apta para un coro de iglesia. Aun así no puedo evitar el que me guste cantar, si tan sólo no tuviera esta voz tan… "descarriada". ¡Ah, sí!, soy algo inquieta si no tengo un libro en mano, digamos que le falta "Emoción" a mi vida, no puedo evitarlo. Tampoco es que sea problemática con intención. Además… IA es mucho más peligrosa que yo en ese ámbito.

Desde que tengo memoria estoy en este lugar, no he sido de mucha utilidad en ningún momento, la verdad. Aparte de recibir con gusto la basura de las demás personas en cuanto esta tuviese letras, lo sé, cosas mías. Bueno, como decía hace poco, hoy es veintisiete de diciembre, y fue el día en que llegué a la iglesia, no sé si exactamente habré nacido aquel día, o tal vez fue antes… pero no importa, mi vida empezó cuando llegué aquí, no importa nada aparte de eso. Las personas con la que viví aquel lapso que he olvidado, no me importan ya. Es todo.

Tomé la ropa que había lavado para hoy, sin reales ánimos de vestirme. Luego cepillé mi cabello y puse mi rosario como toque final. Caminé descalza por la fría piedra de la iglesia, era invierno, y hacía un frío devastador. Pero no tenía zapatos, qué iba a hacer.

Calculé a vista que no serían más de las cuatro de la mañana, no es que me moleste el levantarme temprano, ¡En serio! ¿No he dicho ya que no soy muy amiga del sueño? Sólo me preocupan mis amigas, ya saben, no todo el mundo es como uno. Además, siento una carga inmensa de culpa al pensar que todo ese esfuerzo lo hacen por mí. Según Gumi, la mujer que me acogió el día en el que me abandonaron, llegué aquí como a las cuatro, más no fue nunca exacta si fue de la tarde o de la mañana. De todas formas, conociendo lo jodida que soy, debí de haber nacido a las cuatro de la mañana. Por eso es que estoy aquí; Mayu lleva la misma ropa de siempre, sonríe ampliamente al verme… escalofriante, pero levemente cálido. Tiene unas ojeras marcadas hasta las mejillas, y es que si es cadavérica por genética, imagínense como es cuando está cansada.

— No sé cómo le haces para soportar esta tortura. — me dijo de pronto, con una voz extremadamente apagada. Aferrando aún más fuerte al conejo con el que duerme. —… te ves radiante, pero nada combina contigo, la verdad. — comentó de pronto, le sonreí en respuesta, y añadí.

— Sí,.. El clima es un asco, tú eres un asco también — reímos un poco con esa última parte — Pero de seguro cuando pruebe el pastel de Yuki — ¡Ah sí! ¿No les dije que a Yukari le llamamos Yuki? — el día se pondrá radiante.

— Que interesada es esta cumpleañera… — dijo con sorna una voz detrás de mí. Quien me abrazó con ganas en el cuello. Sí, esto último es decir ahorcar de manera bonita. — ¿Cómo está mi muy jodida amiga? — dijo como monja ejemplar, claro. No puedo ni imaginar a este demonio como el ángel que hace el solo principal en el coro.

— Mira quién habla… — respondí, mientras presionaba con fuerza su codo en mi cuello — ¿Amaneciste de malas de nuevo? ¡Que novedad! — dije en mi apogeo sarcástico. IA y yo solemos ser conflictivas, y hacemos la pareja perfecta; a ella le gusta crear riñas, y yo no puedo ignorar sus blasfemias.

— Dios les perdone por cometer tales atrocidades con sus bocas. — comentó mientras IA se giraba y Mayu le miraba con ligera rabia, no le gustaba que le imitasen con tal grado de burla, hoy todas habíamos amanecido con ganas. Había aparecido nuestra amada Yukari…, no tan amada sin mi pastel. En cambio, llevaba consigo en una bolsa de tela algo bastante pesado. Podía notarlo por dicha tela, que estaba a punto de romperse, y el esfuerzo disimulado de Yuki. Una curiosidad gigante invadió mi cuerpo.

— ¿Qué es eso? — pregunté sin poder aguantarme.

— Que desvirtuosa eres, amiga. ¿Puedes retener tus ansias un poco? — dijo de pronto Mayu, quien me entregó el Gran conejo de felpa que tenía en manos y se encargó de ayudar a levantar la cosa pesada que llevaba Yuki.

— Hola Yuki, ¿no pensaste en ponerte algo? — le preguntó Aria a Yukari. Aria llevaba dos trenzas larguísimas y perfectas. Su cabello rosa se veía hermoso con cualquier peinado.

— No, me dio pereza. — respondió. Mayu paralizó, pereza es uno de los pecados capitales, es común que la gente tenga, pero es atroz –según ella- que alguien lo reconozca así como así.

— ¿Qué les parece bajar un poco esta presión en el ambiente? Lamento que hayan dormido poco y estén de malas, no es mi culpa haber nacido a las cuatro de la mañana.

— ¡Claro que lo es! Debiste de haber estado jodiendo a tu pobre progenitora hasta que logró expulsarte de su cuerpo, ¡de tan mala leche de seguro no quiso ni tenerte! — Dijo IA como si nada, Yuki y Mayu le miraron, indignadas. Sabes que ese es un tema algo delicado. Bueno, tanto como los suyos.

— ¡Claro que sí! — le respondí de la misma forma — ¿No crees que por eso atraes asesinos, niña problemática? Tu personalidad sí que le causó problemas a tu padre, de seguro. — Aria me miró la misma forma en la que yo la miré, metí el dedo profundamente en la llaga. El padre de IA murió por defenderla de unos abusadores, ella siempre creyó que se lo había buscado por hacerlos enfadar.

— Paren ya, las dos. En especial tú Rin, no te rebajes— dijo Yukari. Poniéndose en medio, me giré, de todas formas ya me había cansado de pelear…

— Ya está, Rin. Disfrutemos tu día cuanto se pueda. ¿Bien? — dijo resignándose, algo que sólo Yukari podría hacer en ella. Caminamos todas hacia el patio de aquel lugar, el lugar es muy lindo, pero no se disfruta en su máximo potencial todo mojado y con sus mejores plantas marchitas. Creo que sin hablar, supimos todas que no era buena idea quedarnos allí.

— Creo que será mejor si vamos a mi habitación — aseveró Yuki, todas asentimos, la habitación de Mayu y Yukari es la más ordenada y limpia entre nosotras, si tuviera que ponernos en una lista, Yukari sería la más ordenada, seguida de Mayu, luego iría yo, y por último ese "Demonio de Tasmania". Fuimos todas, IA cambió de roles con Mayu, quien levantaba la cosa pesada. Mayu no tiene muchas fuerzas. Me acerqué tratando de ayudar yo también, pero me prohibieron tocar siquiera el objeto. "Es una sorpresa, tonta", me respondieron. Me crucé de brazos y miré a Yukari, quien me miraba intensamente, pero sin un poco de sorpresa.

— ¿Pasa algo? — pregunté sólo por preguntar, sin esperar una buena respuesta.

— Estás más grande — me dijo con ternura — Tienes catorce, yo diecisiete, Mayu quince y Aria dieciocho. Eres la menor, y a veces no puedo evitar mirarte como mi hermanita pequeña. — soltó una sonrisa después de su respuesta tan extremadamente sincera y rara. Soy bastante reacia a lo sentimental, por lo que me incomodé bastante, y claro, me puse más roja que un tomate.

— Gra-gracias… — expresé sin saber qué más decir. Todas sonrieron, no entendí nada. Bueno, es la confesión de este año. — ¡D-de todas formas! ¡Mayu es más pequeña que yo! — aludí, no me gusta eso de ser la más pequeña.

— ¿Tú crees? — dijo IA. Dejando la cosa pesada en manos de Yukari y acercándose más a nosotras. De pronto nos puso a ambas de espaldas, y calculó la longitud de nuestros hombros, claramente Mayu más alta. — ¿Ves? Mayu es más alta — terminó.

— ¡Es porque ella lleva zapatos! — reclamé, aun sabiendo que sin zapatos la diferencia sería la misma. Dios, ¿me dejarás tan sólo con un metro y cincuenta y tres centímetros y un milímetro de estatura? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan despiadado?

Llegando a la habitación de Mayu y Yuki, pude completar el gran y maravilloso pastel de Yukari, no sabría si tanto pastel caería en mi estómago, pero había algo que si sabía: nací para probar ese pastel. Corrí y pedí una rebanada, lo cual se me negó nuevamente "Golosa" me dijeron. Realmente no parecía una cumpleañera. Hice un puchero. Sin pastel y con curiosidad de saber qué era cosa pesada, comencé inmediatamente a cansarme, quería leer algo.

— ¿Tienes algún libro que me prestes, Yukari, Mayu? — dije abierta a cualquier posibilidad.

—Sólo tengo Salmos y Apocalipsis* en latín, no sé si te sirva — dijo Mayu buscando dichos libros.

— Pues, apenas voy en Deuteronomio*, quiero seguir la historia como va. ¿No lo tienes, o al menos Números*? Además, necesitaría tu ayuda, sabes que sé un poco de latín, apenas... es tan molesto que aún no tengamos la biblia a nuestro idioma… —

— ¡Los tenía! — Mayu estaba algo exasperada — ¡Pero el padre Kaito me los pidió, y no pude negarme!

— ¡Ese viejo! No hay día donde no pierda algo. — sacó el tema IA, como siempre.

— Pues sí… — dije, apoyándola.

— Ya que estás tan aburrida, abre los regalos de una vez. — soltó Aria nuevamente, todas, de un rezongo, sacaron sus cosas, no eran cosas muy grandes, ni muy difíciles de conseguir, pero de seguro me gustarían. Podría afirmarlo. — Parte conmigo, ¿bien? — IA me entregó un regaló envuelto en hojas de biblia, me toqué la frente algo crispada y luego sonreí. No entiendo cómo puede vivir este demonio en un lugar como este. Mayu estaba rezando cuanto rezo hubiese existente en un rincón de la habitación… estaba demasiado pálida.

— No podría romperlo… — dije imaginando la culpa que sentiría al romper lo que desde pequeña me han dicho que es el "Libro sagrado"

— No te preocupes, no me esforcé envolviéndolo. — dijo IA con una sonrisa, sin parecer saber la atrocidad que había hecho.

— Irás al infierno, pecadora terrenal. — fue lo único que le respondí, más en broma que todo. Para luego abrirlo. Era un libro forrado en cuero, que notablemente tenía años pasando de mano en mano, ¡y eso no hacía nada más que hacerlo más interesante aún! ¡Estaba tan emocionada!

— Me alegra que te gustara, quiero que lo leas y me digas que te parece esa Clara… — sonaba el rencor mismo en cada sílaba de ese nombre. — Es una ramera. Pero mejor no te cuento nada. Léelo por favor. — sonreí de nuevo, de alguna forma, Aria era muy graciosa.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, ¿puedo empezar ahora?

—Definitivamente no. — dijo de pronto Yukari, de quien apenas recordaba presencia. — Tienes que ver el regalo de Mayu y probar mi postre aún.

— ¡Cierto! Mayu, ¿hay algo que tengas para mí? — la verdad es que amo recibir cosas.

Sin muchas ganas, Mayu se paró de su rincón y sacó dos zapatos debajo de su cama, luego me los pasó. Y sonrió. Dios, ¡tan extremadamente expresiva que da miedo!

— Espero que te gusten, feliz cumpleaños.

— Muchas gracias, Mayu. — agradezco su intención, y me pruebo los zapatos. ¡Como anillo en el dedo! Caminé y salté un poco con ellos, me encantaron. Mayu recogió el envoltorio que dejé del libro, sí, ese improvisado con hojas de Biblia, y luego, comenzó a leer algo que decía

— "Cuando el arca se movía, Moisés decía: Levántate, oh Jehová, y sean dispersados tus enemigos, y huyan de tu presencia los que te aborrecen." Capítulo diez, versículo treinta y cinco… — Palideció aún más — Nú… me… ros… — todos los nervios de su cara, de pronto, parecieron desaparecer, era un cadáver viviente, o tal vez ni eso, uno no puede dejar de suponer con Mayu, con ella es todo posible si tocan a su preciada religión. Está bien, yo soy creyente también, pero ella es extremista, y no creo que a Dios le guste eso.

— Ugh…— IA tragó saliva, al igual que todas nosotras, Mayu daba real miedo. — Y-yo… mejor me voy. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Rinny!

— ¡Adiós! —dije, tenía que controlar la situación, era la más cercana a Mayu. — ¡Vaaaamos a ver esa cosa grande! — tenía la impresión que sería algo maravilloso, algo que alegraría el día de todos. Sólo que… bueno, no esperé que pesara tanto.

El objeto cayó en mi pie derecho, no pude evitar gritar, y luego caer, no sé qué había hecho esa cosa, pero ya no sentía la parte baja de mi pierna. No dolía tanto como antes, como decía, apenas podía sentirlo. Intenté mover los dedos, pero me era imposible, era como si tuviese una tabla con alfileres atada al pie, y cada vez que intentaba doblarlo, dolía.

— ¡Auch! — escuché decir a Aria, de una forma algo burlesca pero preocupada, Mayu estaba perturbada y, la más racional de todas, Yukari, se acercó a mí.

— Vamos donde la curandera, ¿bien? — asentí, de seguro mi expresión de dolor era muy notoria, no quería preocuparlas, sólo saber qué era esa cosa. Caminé saltando en un pie luego de que Yukari me ayudase a pararme, todas nos acompañaron. Pero Yukari era a quien yo estaba agradecida. Que tonta soy, si no quisieron que lo tomara, por algo sería. Ya en la enfermería, Megurine-san tan solo nos explicó en pocas palabras de que era una fractura, que ni se me ocurriera mover el pie. Metió mi pierna en agua tibia, dolía bastante, pero en el fondo se sentía bien. Luego la envolvió en tela y me ató un palo, tan solo para asegurarse que no la movería.

— Esto debería de curarse, cuanto mucho, en unos meses. — aseveró, y luego me dio algo de beber para el dolor, ¡qué absurdo! No tuvo efecto, claro está, pero de todas formas se agradece.

— Realmente muchas gracias, Megurine-san, bendecida sea — dijimos todas al unísono, nos resultó divertido que quedará así sin un poco de práctica. Yukari me llevó a mi habitación, y me ayudó para que pudiera recostarme en mi cama.

— Menudo cumpleaños, ¿eh? — sonrió, yo le seguí el juego. Pues sí, no es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido, pero estuvo cerca de serlo.

— Pues sí. Pero aun así estoy agradecida, con todas ustedes, hasta con IA, que me regaló un libro. — Yukari me sonrió nuevamente. Y se paró del lecho de mi cama, donde estaba inclinada.

— Te traeré pastel, luego…, no sé, tengo deberes. — asentí, ya que mencionó la palabra "pastel", no podía dejarlo ir. Yukari se retiró y pronto volvió con el pastel enterito, hoy comería como nunca. Mis ojos de seguro brillaban, ansiaba este pastel con toda mi alma. Yuzuki me cortó una rebanada y la sirvió en un plato simple de madera en mi cama, amaba comer en la cama, bueno, nunca antes había comido… pero aun así...

— ¡Delicioso! — dije tan solo al probar el primer bocado, Yuzuki era perfecta, La haría mi esposa si fuese un chico, o me gustasen las chicas al menos. Y también si no fuese una monja casada obligatoriamente con el todopoderoso desde que nació, bueno, creo que se entiende el punto.

— Me alegra de que te gustase… ¡aaaattta! — Se exaltó — Calculo que ya es algo tarde… tengo que darle la bienvenida a una chica nueva, acaba de llegar. — me entró curiosidad, no hay muchas chicas nuevas a las que conocer, somos entre todas hermanas, y la verdad, a veces algo de variedad no sobra.

— Me gustaría ir… — comenté, teniendo claro que probablemente no sería posible.

— Hubieras podido, si no hubieras sido tan curiosa. — Infló los cachetes, viéndose adorable. Hice un puchero, volviendo a pensar en la cosa esa, ¿qué será de la cosa pesada?

— ¿Y qué era al final? — pregunté, la curiosidad me estaba matando. Yukari miró el techó, lo pensó un momento, y me respondió:

— Sueña que te lo diré, lo siento mucho, Rin. Pero es un regalo que pensamos darte entre todas, no sólo yo. — Sonreí.

— ¿Así que es un regalo? — dije con una cara de haber descubierto algo realmente secreto obre la cosa pesada.

— Pues sí. Ahora me voy, ¿ok? No quiero hacer esperar a nadie. — caminó de forma lenta hasta la puerta, y tras salir, aceleró el paso. Dejó la puerta abierta.

Me quedé viendo la ventana, sin mucho que hacer, aburrida, pensando en el libro y los zapatos que recibí, y comenzando a sentirme ansiosa por no poder ocuparlos en ese mismo momento. De pronto, como si leyese mi mente, apareció IA, con el libro en sus manos, y una sonrisa amplia. Le miré agradecida. Me lo entregó.

— Mayu me acaba de contar… y la verdad es que hay que ser estúpida como para golpearse con algo así. — Ugh.

— Pues era pesada, calculé mal, no creí que pesara tanto. — me defendí.

— ¿Tanto? Es una máquina de escribir, no pesa más de seis kilos. No entiendo cómo lograste dañarte el pie con eso. — Hablaba y hablaba, pero ya no me interesaban sus ofensas, había dicho "máquina de escribir", ¿cierto? Quise confirmarlo.

— ¿Máquina de escribir? — mi tono curioso fue inocultable. IA se tapó la boca, y abrió más los ojos. Luego, se calmó.

— Pues sí… se supone que no debía contarte. Tú no escuchaste nada, ¿sí?

— Claro, claro. Pero ahora debes traérmela, o hablaré. — comencé a chantajearla estúpidamente.

— Eso sería lo mismo que contarte. ¿No puedes aguardar un poco? Que feo defecto es ser tan impaciente…

— Es tu culpa, ¿no? Conociéndome, debiste de saber cerrar la boca.

— Ughhh… ok, le pediré permiso a Yuki. — y se fue. Luego regresó Mayu, con la máquina de escribir y la cara seria. Le sonreí.

— IA no debió de abrir la boca — dijo — Ahora de castigo no tendrá pastel, ni podrá entregarte el regalo.

— ¿Qué será…? — dije con sorna. Mayu soltó un bufido. Lo abrí y mis ojos centellearon, era gigante y rara, me costó notar cada letra, era rústica, no pude evitar pensar que sería mil veces más fácil y rápido escribir a mano que así. Pero no importaba, según sabía, tener una de estas era un lujo de los más grandes, la verdad, dudo que haya más de treinta de este tipo. La acaricié como si fuera un tesoro único, y en verdad, así era. — ¡Gracias! — solté al compás del sonido de una tecla que acababa de apretar, me encantaba cómo sonaba. De pronto, escribí:

" _Mis amigas son las mejores del mundo."_

Me encantaba como se veía, era una letra perfecta. IA apareció de todas formas, mientras yo seguía escribiendo lo primero que se viniese a la mente.

— Ahora, debes de escribir una historia con personajes decentes para mí. ¿A que lo harás? — Aria, la crítica.

— "Rin: La Mecanógrafa" — me llamé a mi misma en broma. Luego me olvidé de la presencia de esas dos, y me puse a escribir, algo tan simple como todo lo que había sucedido el tan loco día de hoy, que apenas comenzaba, pues ni el sol nacía aún.

•

Lenka no tenía siquiera una idea de cómo reconocer a su amada hermanita perdida. Sólo recordaba que era blanca, que tenía unos pocos pelos claros en el pelo y que sus ojos eran azules, grandes y profundos. Y hasta eso le resultaba ya dudoso, sus recuerdos no podían estar más borrosos, por lo cual, por inercia, optó por alguien similar a ella misma, pero más que eso, alguien parecido a Len, pues siempre había relacionado a Len con esa chica.

Una joven de cabello morado y ojos del mismo color era la encargada de introducirla a su nuevo hogar. Había tratado de ser lo menos hostil con ella; buscaba que Lenka se sintiese al menos un poco cómoda.

— ¡Oh, Mi nombre es Yuzuki Yuzaki! Es un real gusto conocerla. — dijo suponiendo que era mayor, pues, con tanta vida en tan pocos años, se había avejentado un poco, no mucho, sólo lucía un par de años mayor, se veía como de veintiuno.

— No me llames como si fuera mayor, sólo tengo dieciocho. Mi nombre es Lenka. Sólo Lenka — No quiso mencionar su apellido, no sabía si su hermana tendría el mismo, y si se llegaba a enterar, no querría asustarla.

— ¡Qué lindo nombre! — comentó Yuzuki — Espero que nos llevemos bien.

— Yo igual. — sonrió afablemente Lenka. Su sonrisa era muy bonita. En realidad, la figura tan trabajada y curvilínea de Lenka era imponente. A Yuzuki le ponía muy nerviosa.

— Mira, este es el baño del pasillo. Tu habitación no está designada aún, me entenderás. Pero no te preocupes, me encargaré de dejarte con alguna amiga… hmmm — pensando — ¡Ah, ya sé! Te la presentaré, ¿te parece?

Lenka se sintió nerviosa, no era muy buena conociendo personas, asintió, contagiada por el entusiasmo de quien le hablaba. Asintió.

— Espero que hagan buenas migas… — suspiró —Enserio… — luego caminaron ambas hasta la habitación de IA, esperando que, como se le había pedido, estuviese allí, más no estaba. — Bueno… como ves, no está aquí, pero, seguramente duermas aquí.

Lenka estaba bastante conforme con su habitación, no era lujosa, pero tampoco le faltaba nada. Era hasta mejor que su propia habitación. Sonrió, inundada con pensamientos de Len, pero ilusionada con los futuros que tendría de Rin.

— Vamos a buscarla, a mi amiga, tu seguramente futura compañera. Es algo arisca con los recién conocidos, pero es muy simpática cuando llegas a conocerla. Pero primero ponte el traje, el que te dieron hace un rato.

— Bien. — Lenka no sabía qué decir. Llegaron a la habitación de Rin, por fin ambas podrían verse a la cara después de catorce años, ninguna de las dos sabría qué sucedería. En cuanto entraron, Lenka pudo reconocerla al instante, era ver a Len allí, recostado, como si nada. Las diferencias entre ambos son las que hay entre un hombre y una mujer, pero era gran diferencia parecía una simple brecha en comparación a las tantas similitudes que tenían. Era muy bonita, sonreía de forma brillante mientras escribía, Lenka se paralizó, no podía dejar de contemplar sus lindos ojos. Ojos que pronto se enfocaron en ella, pudo recordarla, esa misma mirada, de curiosidad y anhelo que había visto la primera vez. Era la misma bebita que había tenido en sus brazos. Sintió muchas emociones juntas en ese instante, pero en pocas palabras, estaban las que le hacían querer escapar corriendo de allí y las que le incentivaban a lanzarse a abrazarla.

Con Rin la cosa era diferente, pero a la vez había algo similar. Su mirada le sonaba familiar, ella en si le hacía sentir cálida, sentía las ganas de conocerla.

— E-eh… — Lenka tembló, Yuzuki no entendió.

"— ¡¿Es paralítica?! ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Por qué no está levantada como las demás?! ¡¿Qué sucedió?! " fueron las preguntas que asaltaron la mente de Lenka en cuanto la vio "postrada" allí. Se preocupó, no quería que su hermana, a la que acababa de conocer, estuviera paralítica.

— ¿Puede… caminar? — Preguntó Lenka, con temor a un "no". Yuzuki rió, y afirmó con la cabeza con la cabeza.

— Si puede, es solo que, esta mañana, se golpeó con esa cosa con la que está ahora tan fascinada. — rió de nuevo. — Se recuperará pronto, por si quieres saber.

— Ah… gracias — soltó la rubia mayor con alivio. Yuzuki se extrañó, "¿por qué se habrá preocupado tanto por una desconocida?" Lenka notó que la estaban mirando, se tensó nuevamente. — E-eh… — repitió, y luego, solo por decir algo, dijo: — Feliz Cumpleaños.

La pregunta que asaltó a todas en la habitación de Rin fue: "¿Cómo se enteró de que era el cumpleaños de Rin?" IA y Mayu lo obviaron por los regalos y tal vez algún comentario de Yuki. Pero Yuzuki, quien era consciente de lo que había dicho y lo que no, y también notaba el cambio de tensión de Lenka al ver a Rin, comenzó a sospechar que algo raro allí pasaba. Más dijo nada, apenas conocía a Lenka, no quería intimidarla.

— Pues gracias. — Dijo Rin con una sonrisa, rompiendo el silencio. — Mi nombre es Rin. ¿El tuyo?

— Lenka, Kagamine Lenka. — contestó por tensión, soltando su apellido, otra cosa que extrañó a Yuzuki. Lenka se abofeteó mentalmente, esperando un comentario como "Rin tiene el mismo apellido." Pero al ver que este no llegaba, comenzó a relajarse, tan solo un poco.

— Que lindo nombre, Lenka. — La aludida se estremeció al escuchar su nombre por ella.

— Lo mismo dijo, Rin —


End file.
